Furt: A love story
by mkatie227
Summary: Finn and Kurt have been getting closer since Rachel left for New York without letting anyone know. While trying to cheer him up, Kurt lets something slip to Finn.
1. Chapter 1: The Slip

_Chapter 1: The slip_

"I know you're upset about her just leaving without telling you but-" Kurt tried explaining as he bandages Finn's hand but was interrupted by the tall quarterback. "She could have at least left a note or something saying "Hey Finn, I'm leaving for New York and might not come back". But no, she just had to drop out of my life." Finn clinched his good fist out of anger and let a signal tear fall onto his cheek. Kurt finished doctoring his friend up in silence. Thinking to himself, 'I have to cheer him up some how...'.

The next day at school, Finn was still moping about Rachel. Nothing was helping. Not the solos he was given, practices, work outs. Nothing. Kurt finally had gained the courage to go up to Finn and ask him if he wanted to go over to his house and try to keep his mind off of her. "I doubt it'll work but it's worth a try." Finn said to Kurt at rehearsal. Feeling a bit of excitement, Kurt nodded and sat down and waited for rehearsal to start.

At Kurt's house, Finn was still unconvinced that this whole thing will work. He was sitting on the couch waiting for Kurt to return with the snacks he said he'd bring out while he picked out what to watch on Netflix. "Man...This kid watches a lot of romantic comedies..." Finn muttered to himself as Kurt walked in with a big bowl of chips and a six pack of sodas. "Can't find anything you want to watch?" Kurt asked and sat down. Finn shook his head slowly and popped the top of one of the soda cans. "Oh..well we could talk or something..." Kurt was getting a little nervous about having Finn in his house, sitting on his couch, and drinking his soda. It wasn't until Finn looked over that Kurt realized he was still looking at the well toned, brown haired beauty who sat to his right. "Yes?" Finn asked Kurt. "Erm...Finn there is something I need to tell you." Kurt was just allowing his mouth to run at this point. "I love you, Finn."


	2. Chapter 2: I love you too I think

_Chapter 2: "I love you too...I think"_

Finn's mouth dropped in shock as he just sat there looking at the smaller boy next to him. "Y-You what?" He manged to stutter out. Kurt realized what he had said but didn't care to change it. "I love you." He restated bluntly. Finn's mouth closed and slowly moved into a slight grin. "I love you too, Kurt. I think." Kurt smiled greatly. "You think? Like you do but you don't know or as in a friend or brother?" He asked without breaking the smile. Finn took Kurt's hand in his and looked into his eyes. "I am really in love with you, Kurt. And I'm not just saying this because she's gone."  
Kurt's eyes started tearing up and he leaned towards Finn. Almost second guessing himself, Kurt tried pulling away but was taken back in and met with the soft lips of his crush. Though it only lasted a few seconds, it seemed like an eternity before they parted. Finn's slight smile turned into a huge one at the sight of Kurt soft pink cheeks. "Wow...I never knew that I would ever have kissed another boy." Finn said keeping Kurt close to his body.

Before they knew it, they were back into a kiss and it seemed like the world stopped and nothing could break them up. Finn's phone went off but neither of the two stopped to answer it. Kurt pulled away slightly and looked at Finn. "Sorry...I didn't mean for this to go this far and I didn't mean for us to-" Kurt said sheepishly. Finn cupped one of Kurt's cheeks with his good hand and smiled at him. "This was my doing. I really do love you, Kurt. Don't think any different. Promise?" Kurt nodded slowly. Though Kurt had tears in his eyes, he was really happy that Finn had moved on from Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3: Letting the Club Know

_Chapter 3: Letting the club know_

It's Valentine's Day at McKinley High, love is spreading like wild fire. Hugs, kisses, chocolates, 'I love you's, and couples. Kurt and Finn act like nothing happened yesterday at the Hummel household, but in their heads everything is buzzing around like a swarm of angry wasps. Walking in opposite directions, not even giving a slight glance or smile. Nothing that will give anything away. It pains Kurt but he knows that no one can know about the two and what they did after school. It pains Finn but he knows that if anyone finds out he'll be the laughing stock of the school.

At Glee club, the two secret lovers sat on complete opposite sides of the room. Mr. Schue walked in and started pairing up everyone. "Today we will have a pair jam session. You and your partner will be given five minutes to think of a song to sing a duet with." He spoke to the club. Finn and Kurt were paired up together and were chosen to go first. After the five minutes they had to discus what song they were going to sing together, they have picked: No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.

(Kurt)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

(Finn)

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

(Kurt)

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

(Both)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

After the performance, Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore. He looked at Finn then the rest of the club. "Before anyone else performs...I think it's only fair to say this..." Kurt spoke softly but with confidence. Mr. Schue looked at the odd pairing. "What do you mean, Kurt?" He asked in confusion. Kurt didn't know how to say it so he just pulled Finn into a kiss and trying to drown out the gasps from the club. At this point, Finn didn't care what happened to him. He was just happy that the relationship doesn't have to be hidden from the club.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Baby

_Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Baby_

Three months later, May 27. Finn is running around town trying to find the best present for Kurt. No luck. He just decides to try baking him a cake. "I've never tried this before..." He said to himself at home, surrounded by flour, eggs, milk and the other needed ingredients for making a cake. Finn took a deep breath and started mixing things together, getting egg shells in the batter and trying to fish out as many as he can.

Four pain staking hours later Finn arrived at Kurt's house showered, dressed nicely and with the homemade cake. Kurt answered the door and looked at Finn in surprise. "What's this, Finn?" He asked as he stepped out of the door way. "Happy birthday, my love. I made...tried to make you a cake. I don't know how it turned out but I hope you love it as much as I love you." Finn said as he stepped inside and closed the door. Kurt took Finn to the kitchen and set the cake down on the counter. Finn got out the plates and forks, then cut a piece of cake for Kurt. "Birthday boy first." He said sweetly and smiled.  
Kurt took a bite of the dry, eggshell filled cake and nearly gagged. "Um...Finn. What do you say we make another cake? Together. Not saying it's bad or anything. It's just...inedible." Kurt said as he nicely spit out the bite of cake. Finn nodded without arguing. Kurt smiled and started to get out the ingredients. They spent the whole day making a cake and just spending time with each other. They both were the happiest either has been in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5: Graduation Day

_Chapter 5: Graduation Day_

It's graduation day. Everyone is dressed in their red caps and gowns. Everyone is smiling and saying farewell. Finn and Kurt have been together for over a year. Kurt is talking with his dad as Finn runs over and picks him up. "Ready for the world, Kurt?" He said sweetly in Kurt's ear. Kurt squeaked slightly and nodded. Burt Hummel, Kurt's accepting dad, found out when he walked in on one of the make out sessions on the couch. At first, Kurt wasn't sure if he was going to flip or what.

"Join me and congratulating the class of 2015." Principal Sylvester announced. The whole group of students, including Kurt and Finn, tossed they're caps into the air. Finn quickly pulled Kurt into a long and passionate kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn's neck and pulled himself up. "I love you, Finn Hudson." Kurt said with a smile. Finn smiled back and said, "I love you too, Kurt Hummel." With this they walked out of the gym, hand in hand.

At dinner that night, Finn and Kurt talked up a storm about their life together. By the end of the night, the two were sitting closely on the couch. "I'll be back." Finn said as he stood and left the room for a moment. When he returned, he bared a small box. Kurt gasped as Finn got down on one knee and opened the small box. In the box, a beautiful engagement ring sat. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Will you do me the great honor of accepting my hand in marriage?" Finn spoke with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Kurt was in complete shock but shook his head quickly and hugged Finn tightly. "Yes. A million times yes." Kurt said in between kisses.


	6. Chapter 6: Starting A New Life

_Chapter 6: Starting A New Life_

It's wedding day and everything is perfect. The lighting, the decorations, everything. Finn stands at the priest alter, as the wedding march starts, Kurt walks through the door. His dad is the one escorting him down the isle. Finn looks over and smiles widely. "My lovely soon to be husband..." He mutters to himself. Kurt finally makes his way down to the alter and the priest starts the opening prayer.

Kurt hands his lovely bundle of flowers to his maid of honor, Rachel. She gladly takes the roses from Kurt. He then turns back to Finn with a smile. Finn takes a steady breath and starts to say his wedding vows. Then Kurt tells Finn his. "Do you, Finn Hudson, take Kurt Hummel to be your husband?" The priest says. "I do." Finn says. The priest looks at Kurt, "Do you, Kurt Hummel take Finn Hudson to be your husband?" Kurt nodded and says, "I do." Tears begin to fall all around the room and "aw"s fill the chapel. "You may now kiss the groom."

Finn pulls Kurt into the longest kiss of their relationship. All the wedding guests clap and cheer for the newly weds. Everyone files into the rec hall for the reception. Finn stands up and gets everyone's attention. "I would like to dedicate a song to my new husband." He says while looking right at Kurt. (AN: The song is Never Stop (wedding version) By Safteysuit. I recommend listening to the song while reading.)

(Finn)

This is my love song to you  
Let every woman know I'm yours  
So you can fall asleep each night, babe  
And know I'm dreaming of you more

You're always hoping that we make it  
You always want to keep my gaze  
Well you're the only one I see love  
And that's the one thing that won't change

I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
And I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you

And with this love song to you  
It's not a momentary phase  
You are my life, I don't deserve you  
But you love me just the same  
And as the mirror says we're older  
I will not look the other way  
You are my life, my love, my only  
And that's the one thing that won't change

I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
And I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you

You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing for you  
You still get my heart racing  
You still get my heart racing  
For you

I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
And I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you


	7. Chapter 7: The Unexpected Guest

_Chapter 7: The Unexpected Guest_

After the honeymoon to New York, Kurt and Finn returned home to rest from the very eventful week. "Oh it's good to be home. Don't you agree, baby?" Kurt asked as he hanged from Finn's neck. Finn smiled big and nodded. "I do~" He said in a sweet tone. Finn carried Kurt and the bags up to the bedroom without any problem. Kurt was humming the whole time. "I really liked your song at the wedding." Kurt slurred his words together ever so slightly.

Finn chuckled to himself. "You need to lay down, sweetie." He said as he laid Kurt down on the king sized bed. Kurt rolled over to face Finn. "Why's that?" Kurt mumbled slightly. Finn kissed Kurt's forehead. "Just get some rest." Kurt nodded and closed his eyes. Finn went back down stairs. Moments later, a knocking was at the door. Finn stood and answered the door. His mouthed dropped. It was David Karofsky.


	8. Chapter 8: Karofsky

_Chapter 8: Karofsky_

Finn's eyes narrowed at Karofsky. "What the hell are you doing here, Karofsky?" Karofsky took a step back. "I was going to see if Kurt was here and if I could talk to him." Karofsky said quietly. Finn crossed his arms and spoke with a slight hint of hatred in his voice. "He's here but asleep. I'll tell him you stopped by." Karofsky nodded and began to walk away.

The next day, Kurt woke up with a splitting headache. "Oh what happened...?" He said to himself. Finn wrapped his arms around the thin waist of his husband and best friend. Kurt smiled and put a hand on one of Finn's. "Karofsky came over last night asking for you..." Finn said sleepily. Kurt's mind ran through memories trying to remember the name and his eyes widened when he remembered. "What did he want?" He asked. Finn pulled Kurt closer to him and spoke softly. "He wanted to talk to you..." Kurt just nodded and rolled over to face Finn's chest. "Oh okay." Kurt whispered.

Later that day while Finn was at work, Karofsky came over again and this time Kurt answered. "Long time no see, David." Kurt said and invited Karofsky in. "Same to you. I didn't know you and Hudson were rooming together." He said in his ever so familiar voice. Kurt looked at his feet and said, "Actually...We're married, David..I didn't know where to send the wedding invitation to." Karofsky shrugged. "I don't really care...I actually found a partner. He's really nice. I just thought we could maybe hang out or something." He said in almost a whisper. Kurt smiled slightly and sat in the Lazy Boy. "That would be nice, David. It's nice to know that you found someone to share moments with." Kurt spoke kindly.


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy?

_Chapter 9: Jealousy?_

Karofsky and Kurt went to the mall together the next day while Finn was at work. They caught up about what happened in each of their lives after graduation. Later, then went back to Kurt's house to have lunch. "Today was fun. Don't you think, David?" Kurt said leaning against the counter in the kitchen. Karofsky nodded, obviously holding something in. "What is it Dav-" Kurt tries saying before he get's cut off by Karofsky pressing his lips to Kurt's.

The front door opens and closes but neither Kurt nor Karofsky heard it. Finn walks into the kitchen and puts his keys down. "Kurt, I'm hom-...what the?" Finn says as he sees the sight of his husband and the former bully. Kurt finally pulls away and looks at Finn with tears filling his eyes. "I-I didn't do it, Finn...I promise." Kurt says quietly. Finn goes over quickly to Karofsky and slams him into the wall. "Get out of my house. Don't ever come back. Don't have any contact with Kurt. Don't even try to have any contact with him." Finn says through clinched teeth and anger filled face. Karofsky manages a nod and scurries away when released.

Kurt was standing across the room with arms crossed and ready to break down. Finn rushed over and pulled him into a hug. "I know it wasn't your fault..." He whispered while trying to calm Kurt down. Kurt whimpered and buried his face into Finn's chest. "I-I love you...I would never do that to you. Never." Kurt mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10: Adopting

_Chapter 10: Adopting_

After many months of convincing, Kurt finally was able to get Finn to agree to adopt a child. "What should we get? A girl? Boy? Oh! What about twins?" Kurt rambled on about while cleaning out the a spare bedroom. Finn smiled slightly and answered. "Twins?" Kurt nodded quickly and set a box down outside the door. Kurt was really excited about the whole thing. A child, or two, to call his little boy or girl.

A knock was heard at the door and Kurt ran down stairs to answer. The adopting consultant. "Please come in. We're really excited to have two little bundles of joy running around out home." Kurt said and stepped out of the door way. The consultant steps in and looks around, writes a few things down, then returns to Kurt with a slip of paper. She leaves without saying anything but, "Be at the address next week to pick out your child. Goodbye."

Kurt closed the door and bolted up stairs, nearly knocking Finn to his feet. "We did it! We're approved! We can go pick our child next week. Oh Finny, I can't wait! We're going to be fathers." Kurt spoke quickly. Finn smiled and pulled Kurt into a kiss. "Me neither. I hope next week comes quickly. You're going to be a great father." Finn said sweetly. The two soon-to-be fathers finished cleaning out a spare bedroom for their child or children.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: The Children_

As the week flies by quickly, Kurt and Finn are eager to meet their children. "Here we go." Finn said to himself at the front door of the orphanage. Kurt pulled him up the steps and through the door. A woman greeted them with a smile. "Hello. What can we do for you two gentlemen?" The woman said. Kurt stepped forward and spoke. "We would like to adopt two children. A boy and a girl if possible." The woman nodded and led Kurt and Finn to the children rooms. Kurt looked around and his eyes landed on a little girl sitting on a bed. Jordyn. "Her." Kurt said without breaking the gaze. "She has a twin brother. Would you like him as well?" The woman asked and walked over to Jordyn. Kurt nodded quickly and followed.  
Kurt and Finn loaded Jordyn and Blake's things in the back of their truck. The children had huge smiles on their faces and so did their new fathers. The whole way home, Kurt was talking up a storm with them. They didn't say anything to stop him, for they enjoyed the conversation. Finn drove the family home explaining the few rules of the house. No lying, do not steal, and do not cheat. That was it. Kurt turned to the back. "You'll like it at home. It's nothing like the orphanage. Here you'll be loved and cared for. That I can promise you." He said in a cheerful tone.

At home, Kurt showed Jordyn and Blake their rooms while Finn unloaded the packed clothes and few toys they had at the orphanage. The two children made themselves at home right away. As it was almost dinner time already, Kurt left the two to roam and started prepping for dinner. Finn brought the cargo upstairs and put them in the corresponding rooms. First night in a new home for them. Certainly not the last for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: First Day of School_

Fifth grade. Jordyn and Blake got up without hesitation. To Kurt's surprise, Blake was already making their lunches and breakfast. Finn had already left for work. "Did dad already leave?" Jordyn asked, looking at Kurt. Kurt sighed and nodded as he walked over to help Blake. Blake looked up and said. "I got it, Daddy." Kurt nodded again and leaned on the counter. "Are you two already packed?" He said. Both of Jordyn and Blake nodded at the same time.

Almost an hour later, the bus came to the front yard and the two children ran out instantly. Kurt stood on the porch until the bus pulled down the road. Then he went inside to clean up the kitchen. Kurt did the usual thing he did when Finn went to work. Clean, dust, sweep, mop. Just a bunch of chores. Seven hours goes by quick and the twins are home.

"How was your day?" Kurt said when the front door opens. Blake just shrugs slightly and says, "School." Jordyn ran over and plopped down next to Kurt and started to explain her first day and how she met her new best friends. Kurt smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, sweetheart. Go get your homework done." He said. Jordyn nodded and ran up stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 High School_

**(AN: My Aunt, she's younger that me, wrote chapter 13, chapter 14, chapter 15)**

Freshman year. Blake comes barging through the front door with a busted nose and Jordyn walking in behind him with tears in her eyes. Kurt looks up quickly and runs over. "What happened to you, Blake? And why is Jordyn crying?" He says. Blake ignored Kurt and sat in the recliner. Finn walked over to Jordyn. "What happened, baby?" He said while drying her tears. Jordyn shook her head and dried the tears. " Come on honey, you can tell us." said Kurt as he doctored Blake's nose. " Well, we were at school and a boy came up to me and stared calling me names and pushing me into the lockers and Blake came over and told him to leave me alone and when he didn't Blake punched him then they fought." Jordyn said through sobs. " What?!" Finn roared. "Oh my god my babies!" Kurt said pulling Blake and Jordyn into a hug. " No one fucks with my kids. No one." Finn said putting his shoes on. "Dad, where are you going?" Blake asked as Kurt looked at him questionably. "To talk to the principle of that school." Finn said grabbing his keys. "No dad! Don't do that Blake took care of it. Please?" Jordyn said walking to him. "Fine." he said taking his shoes off. "thank god." the kids muttered sitting back in the living room. "If it happens again your dad and I are going to that school." Finn said wrapping his arm around Kurt. "Okay." said Blake. "Now, go upstairs and do your homework." Kurt said to them as they walked to the stairs. "Okay." they said going upstairs. As they left Kurt turned to Finn. " I love you." he said as he kissed Finns cheek. " I love you too." Finn smiled, and with that Kurt walks into the kitchen to make dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 Uncle Puck_

Six months later. As Blake and Jordyn walk in from school and throw there school bags onto the table, they heard there dads laughing in the living room. "Dads, we're home!" Blake shouted, walking into the room with Jordyn. "Holy shit, Uncle Puck!" Jordyn yelled running into Pucks arms. "Hey princess!" he said squeezing her into a hug. " Jordyn! Watch your0 language!" Kurt laughed. "Sorry daddy." Jordyn said pulling away from Puck and into Finns arms. "Uncle Puck! I haven't seen you in like a year." Blake said bro-hugging Puck. " I know man! I missed you guys!" Puck said to the kids. " We missed you to." they said. "Oh my god, Daddy we need to talk. Now." Jordyn said, pulling Kurt to the other side of the living room. "What is it sweetheart?" Kurt asked, concerned. "So, there's this kid who likes me in my Spanish class and he tried to kiss me today but I didn't let him, so now he's telling everyone that I tried to kiss him and he didn't let me! He just makes me so mad and UGH!" Jordyn said in a whisper and ran her fingers through her hair. " Well, what's his name?" Kurt asked. " Drew Karofsky." Blake cringed at the name. "The same kid who broke my nose..." He muttered under his breath.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 Drew_

Kurt clenched his fist. "Karofsky?" Puck asked, shocked. "Yeah?" Jordyn said, confused to why they were so shocked. Blake stands there and finally says something. "Do you guys know him?" "no but your dads and I know his dad. His name David" Puck said. "How?" Jordyn asked. Finn let out a breath before speaking. " He used to bully your dad, but turned out to be gay, so he kissed your dad and threatened to kill him if he told anyone. Then a year after we graduated, he came by the house while I was at work, kissed your dad again, while we were married. Haven't seen him since." Finn finished. " Pretty much." Puck said, looking at the kids who's eyes were practically bulging out of their skull. "Holy shit." Blake said, staring at Kurt. " Well, now that that's happened." Jordyn said, clapping her hands together, "Lets eat!" " Yes I'm starving.!" said Puck, running into the kitchen as everyone laughed, following him. While they all sat around the table, a knock was heard at the door. Blake was the first to stand and goes over to the door. He opened it and punched the wall next to the door frame. "What do you want, Drew?"


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 Meeting the family_

Blake's teeth were clinched so much that it hurt in his jaw. "Answer me before I punch you again." He said in a harsh tone. Drew adjusted his jacket and stood striaghter. "I wanted to apologize to Jordyn...A-And you." He said. Jordyn walked to the door and narrowed her eyes. "Well start apologizing." She said and crossed her arms. Blake stepped out of the doorway and allowed Drew to walk in. Drew looked around slightly and began to apologize for the foul acts torwads Blake and Jordyn. Around this time, the whole family was in the living room listening to the apologic speech. Kurt was the first to speek when the boy was done. "How is David?" This caught Drew off guard but he spoke steadily. "He's fine...You, sir?" Kurt nodded.

Blake was still giving Drew the evil eye while he apologized to Jordyn personly. Finn looked at Blake and put a hand on his shoulder. "Son. Stop looking at the boy like that. It's inpollite." He sad quietly. Kurt spoke up, "Drew, would you like to invite your family to come over for dinner?" "Sure.?" Drew replied, looking at Jordyn. "What are you doing!?" Puck whisperedin Kurts ear. "tying up loose ends." Kurt said ad Drew went to call his father.

About thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Finn opened it to see Karofsky, a boy who looked identical to Drew, and Sebastian.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17 New Friends_

Finn stared at the couple, shocked. _' Karofsky and Sebastian? Really?' _Finn thought, moving to the side to let the three in. As they walked into the Dining room, Kurt choked on his water at the sight of Sebastian and Karofsky together. Puck refrained himself from laughing at the odd couple holding hands. "Hello David, Sebastian." Kurt said as nicely as he could as flashbacks of Sebastian and Kurts ex-boyfriend, Blaine. _' I have Finn now, and I couldn't be happier.' _Kurt thought, shaking away the memories. "Hey Kurt." Karofsky said as Sebastian smiled at him. "Finn took his seat inbetween Jordyn and Kurt as Blake gave Drew a death stare. " This our other son, Drake. Drake, This is Kurt, Finn, Puck, Blake, and Jordyn." Sebastian said, motioning to each person as their name was said. "Oh you're Jordyn! Drew talks about you all the ti-" Drake said but was cut off by Drew kicking him from under the table. Kurt nudged Jordyns arm. "Drews cute. You should go for it." Kurt whispered to her, wiggling his eyebrows. Jordyn laughed. "Daddy, stop!" she whispered back. Kurt just shrugged his arms looking over at Blake who looked like he was ready to murder someone. Finn also noticed, clearing his throat and giving Blake the "Look". Blake just sighed and picked at his food.

After dinner, Jordyn excused herself to go call her best friend, Katie. Everyone laughed and got along, even Blake and Drew. Jordyn came back downstairs and started to talk to Puck, as Finn and Karofsky talked about football. Kurt was cleaning up the kitchen as Sebastian walked in. "Kurt? Can we talk?" he asked leaning on the counter. "Sure." Kurt said, not tsking his eye off the plate he was washing. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened between me and Blaine back in high school. It was stupid, I knew you two loved each other and I blew that, I'm truly sorry." Sebastian explained. "That was just high school, Sebatian. I thought I loved Blaine, but I never felt what I feel now with him. I've only felt that with Finn. I'm so happy now, and I have two beautiful children, who I love very much." Kurt said, turning to face Sebastian. "And it looks like you have a pretty good life yourself." he continued, nodding his head in the direction towards David and the boys. "Yeah, I love David and those boys more than anyone in the world." Sebastian said looking at his husband and children, "So, can we put this behind us?" he asked Kurt. "Of course." Kurt smiled, hugging Sebastian.

"Alright, I think its time for us to go." David said, looking at Sebastian, Drake, and Drew. "Dinner was amazing." Sebastian said as they thanked Kurt. "Come by anytime!' Kurt said. "Bye bro." Drake and Drew said to Blake at the same time. "Later guys." Blake said as Drew walked over to Jordyn. "I'll um, see you at school tomorrow." Drew said to her as she pulled him into a hug. "See you then!" Jordyn said to him, hugging Drake. " Bye you guys!" David shouted shutting the door behind them. " It's 1:30 in the morning, you two get to bed." Finn said as Jordyn and Blake walked to Kurt. " G'night daddy, love you." Jordyn said to Kurt as he pulled her into a hug. " G'night sweetie. Love you to." he said to her. Blake was next, " Goodnight daddy-o! Love you." Blake said, pulling Kurt into a hug. " Goodnight Blake, I love you too." As they headed towards the stairs Finn coughed, " what about me?" he said, holding his chest in fake hurt. " G'night Dad, I love you." Jordyn said, hugging him. "Goodnight baby girl, I love you too." Blake walked up to him, "Goodnight old man, love you." Finn laughed, " goodnight son, love you too." All of a sudden a loud snore was heard from the couch. "Wooow." Blake laughed at the sight of his Uncle Puck laying halfway off of the couch. They all laughed for a solid ten minutes as Jordyn took pictures. "This is so going on twitter." She laughed, showing her brother the pictures. When they calmed down, everyone finally went to bed.


End file.
